le_dungeons_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
J'Marlatan Adalma
Many people picture the typical Drow as a cold, calculating, sarcastic, and snappy being with little care to anyone but themselves. That stereotype applies heavily to Jitz, but only on the surface. Looking beyond the snark is hard, but worthwhile if you want to gain a truly loyal companion. Personality Before the End Jitz is, as stated above, a sarcastic, snappy, and snarky person with a penchant for bursts of anger and scathing remarks to whichever poor soul invokes her ire. She is a person chock full of emotions, with all of them writhing and withering in a haze of badly planned coping methods and anxiety. She hides herself from the world with a cold stare and several layers of clothing to cover, what is in her view, a disgusting body. Under this anxiety, however, is a very sensitive person who reads cheesy romance novels, loves cats, adores hot chocolate on a cool night, and wouldn't mind some late night company mixed with light banter. Not that she would ever seek out these things on purpose or anything. Well, besides the romance novels of course. That's a given. After the End Fuckin uhh,,,, Character development? Get back to me later. Lore What You All Know Jitz was a former slave who was forced into experiments involving demons, devils, and various arcane practices. The experimenters managed to posses her with a demon, who then possessed her for nearly 134 years. During that time 'Jitz' went on a rampage and killed all different kinds of monsters and mortals with reckless abandon. Eventually, somehow, the demon wore away and the real Jitz was left alone on the surface without a clue about how she got there. After that she wandered aimlessly around the country until she met Mr. Whicker and her life would truly begin. Actual Backstory Born as a slave to the Noble Drow family of Vharcanurn, Jitz's whole life has been dedicated to work and toil. Her parents were also slaves who had a 'relationship' based off of lust. She was an accident. Shortly after her birth, her mother (Filizza) was transferred to another home and never saw Jitz or her 'lover' again. Her father, Ralfore, figured raising a girl would let him rise in status and escape slavery. He raised Jitz for a long while until she had enough experience to navigate the world without dying right away. Eventually he was transferred too, sent away to the military after the Vharcanurn heirs saw his potential to become a fighter. Jitz was alone. She took care of what was needed, building a field of apathy around her to keep herself sane. Occasionally she would mess up, a cutting snark whispered in the halls, rumors about the Vharcanurn family that wandered in every servants ears. For her misconducts she gained scars and cuts. Three slices on her mouth was her 'reward' for talking behind her owners back. After she messed up for the fourth time, she was just about ready to accept a slow tortuous death. instead, the Vharcanurn Matriarch had a better idea. Sschindylryn had begun to experiment with demonic Warlock magics and required 'volunteers' to be experiment. Jitz was volunteered against her will. On top of her scars were drawn intricate tattoos, all meant to enhance her magic despite how half of them turned out to be useless. She was forced to sign a demonic contract as part of the experiment. She was given a quill dipped in blood. There was a demon in front of her. She was scared. She signed. The second her signature finished everything became blank. Jitz doesn't remember anything after that. Only scream and blurry outlines. Death and pain. Whips and tears. Numbness. Darkness. The only thing she remembered after was waking up in a cave, close by a Surface Drow entrance. She was covered near head to toe in blood and gore, every part of her body aching, a headache that made her woozy and wanting to die. Eventually she managed to get up and run, leaving the Underdark behind without looking back. Jitz got used to the Surface after being there for 30 years. It was hard but she managed to rid herself of most of her slave habits and the typical prejudices of Drow society. Notable Equipment Self-Help Guides * Durin's Guide to dealing with your inner torment - By Durin Stromsetter * A Witches Guide of Tricks, Book 8, How to Stop Nightmares - By Witch Baxa Lilin * Drow? Don't Bow! Take control of your life and use racial sigma to your advantage - By Relchia Zowboa * How to approach people without intimidating them - A Collection of Tips and tricks by the F.R.O.W.N. (Fully Realizing Our Worldly Nature) Organization * How to get people to stop talking to you (Ignoring Idiots Edition) - Completion Edition * Being Yourself... NOT! How to stop people from seeing all your terrible flaws - By Hizzwhy Dunlon Philosophy Books * Hea Ven - The Art of the Present * Robert Elvisia - Body of Revolt * Molly Whicker - The Classes We Fight * Talvayas Kront'tarn - Slavery: A Blemish on a Perfect Race * Talvayas Kront'tarn - Those Who Are Free Character Specific Romance Novels For the High Elf Druid * Back to Nature (An Exploration of Sex at its roots) - By Selma Gruntrre * Pointed Ears, Pointed Pants - By Mercutio Morrowood * Forests of Lust: Druids of Wood - By Beoimonte Solarus * Magic In the Heart, And In the Bedroom (High Elf Happy Times) - By Qirc Xygin For the Teifling Barbarian * Harpoon to the Heart (A Harpoon to THAT part) - By Edici Gerald * Demon In The Streets, Demon In the Sheets - By Silisar Grundy * Brutish In Battle and In Bed, a Barbarian's True War - By Colin Polidia * Be Still My Beating Barbarian Heart - By Brutus Gililf For the Half-Orc * Half Orc, Half Sheathed - By Xexdid Lindor * Murder, Mystery, Money, Masturbation, Monks - By Hestro Jalligug * Loving in the Temples, Missing a Monk's Embrace - By Polgon Rezeds For the Ranger Harpy * A Ranger Run Ragged (Subtitle: There is more than ONE kind of arrow in this world) - By Wircul Morrinson * Quivering Breaths - By Igidum Sollenheart Miscellaneous Romance Titles * A Burnt Heart's Desire (Unabridged Copy) - By Githan Sirpe * Love. The Body, The Mind, The Heart, The Passion. - By Remus Valnik * Sex in the Dusky Moonshine - By Mona Whimsy * Wandering Hands, Armored Hearts - By Jackloz Jipers * Aim High, Love 'Er Lower - By Hilfri Edmix * Tales Of a Kings Sheets - By Sire Elisworth Penisickle * The Women of Fire and Desire (Various Story Collection Edition) - Complied By Quuanin Soglitre * Ashes of a Bodies Burning Passion - By Victor Zirtogul * A Queen Without Shame (The Royal Path To An Heir's Birth) - By Elikibon'hum the 3rd Relationships Theren "There he is. Look at his. He's MY man. My husband. Oh my gods, holy fuck. Are you looking at him? He's perfect. He's gorgeous. He's so caring and patient and beautiful. And if anyone, I mean ''anyone, ever dares to lay a finger on him I will personally reach inside their throat, grab their spleen with my sharped manicured fingernails, pull it out through their ass, and make them watch in agony as I burn down their hometown, family, and every person who has even mildly liked them for a split second. Theren has given me a life, he's given me such gentle kindness and love, that I know for a fact I would be dead in a ditch somewhere if he had not treated me like an actual person. I love him, I love my husband. I will fuck you up beyond recognition if you hurt him and then kiss and hug him until he feels happy and safe again. He deserves the world and so much more. I will always remind him he does."'' Sammy "Sammy always jumped into our fights at the weirdest, but also most important times when we needed someone who could punch through a head or get punched in face and not die, you know, like, instantly. Because of that timing I had a suspicion he was some sort of spy for a while. Then I saw him play fighting five other half orcs inside the Whicker mansion while screaming and knocking over literally everything in their path of testosterone rampage. So that incident ended my suspicions really easily. I heard he became some sort of wrestler sensation though. I kind of want to go to one of his matches... While sitting in the back row. I mean, he did suplex a dragon. I don't trust him suplexing an actual person and not leaving a blood splatter as the only remains." Puma "Puma... I didn't get to know her to much. She was reckless and a bit hot headed, but she was able to keep her cool under pressure. I guess it comes with being the captain of a ship for a while, which really showed in full on leadership shit during our few weeks together. The last speech she made before we fought that assmir assfucker was pretty damn good. I know she's running an armada of airships now, and that she's become some sort of revolution hero by freeing any city she can find. It's really badass actually. Oh yeah, and she got hitched to that gnome chick too. Thank fucking gods. Those two had more sexual tension than Deandra and Leon in Lover's Hea- *End transmission*" Yousong i am so tired i will do this later goodnight Category:Player Characters Category:Eclipse Characters Category:Warlocks Category:Drow